Falling for Karen
by shakeahand55
Summary: Show:What about Brian He watched her go, and then felt like hitting himself “Wait!” he called out, watching her turn back to him. Very plotless but I like it!


Title: Falling for Karen  
Author: shakeahand55  
Rating: K... just because  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will!  
Note: Ok I'm not that sure about everything said or done during this episode (the plot) as I was brining in the laundry at the time.

* * *

He sighed as he watched her get out of her car after he had hit her, and couldn't help but notice she looked completely pissed. 

But who could blame her, he had smashed into her car and the reason wasn't a very good one to explain why he had hit her in the first place.

He felt like closing his eyes and just melting into his seat as she got closer, but knew he couldn't but that didn't stop him from wishing he could.

"So what the hell was that!" the girl in the green shirt yelled walking to his open drivers side window, a sucker in her mouth.

"Ahh sorry…my foot slipped" he said more as a question then a statement, she narrowed her eyes and all of a sudden he couldn't help but think she looked wonderful.

"Will…wait a minute, how the hell could your foot slip? What were you doing?" she asked looking in his car, he smiled "trying to fix my radio" he said smiling sheepishly.

She looked him up and down, she smiled "will how about next time you watch it, alright" she said before turning and walking away.

He watched her go, and then felt like hitting himself "Wait!" he called out, watching her turn back to him.

"What?" she asked looking at the cars that were behind them, the drivers looked pretty angry.

"What's your name?" he asked her, she smiled "Karen…what's yours?" he smiled at her sweetly "Brian, Brian O'Hara" he said happily.

She titled her head he is very good looking and he sounds nice, why the hell not? She said to herself with a smiled.

"Karen, would you like to come back to" she cut him off quickly shaking her head "how about dinner, at my place?" she asked quickly blushing slightly.

"So I can …ahhh…well just come ok? Follow me" she said pointing at her car, the people were honking there horns and were getting very annoyed at the wait.

Both Karen and Brian noticed this and grinned at each other, "Ok, I'll follow you" he said, the radio had started a few seconds ago playing a new song.

_All My Life __  
__I Prayed For Someone Like You __  
__And I Thank God __  
__That I...That I Finally Found You __  
_  
But he only caught a few words of it as he watched her get back in her car, he was following her to her house, and he couldn't get the grin off his face.

He was to busy thinking about this new girl, Karen to listen to the radio…he was happy he might have someone in his life now, now he's not alone.

He sighed happily now I can have someone to kiss, and laugh with he thought as he stopped at another red light and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was in a bed, and there was an arm wrapped around his abdomen and he looked around in shock.

He remembered falling on the bed and getting the comforter pulled out from under him "it's dry clean only!" he remembered hearing Karen say before the kissed and started pulling each others close off.

He remembers hearing a dog bark and a car alarm going off and then nothing as he turns and looks at the person, her caramel colour hair is fanned out on her pillow, encasing her angelic face.

She sighs and wipes her sleepy eyes and yawns "hi Bri" she says moving closer to kiss him "good morning…I think" she says looking over him at the clock she laughs.

"I can't see it!" she says laughing then just spoons herself closer to him, snuggling in to his body.

He moves his hand to her check and softly rubs her check "go back to sleep" he said closing his eyes, she nods "alright, how about you make breakfast later…I have eggs in fridge" she says.

"Ok…later" he says smiling Karen I think I'm falling for you, how ever crazy you may be, he said to himself before falling asleep again, planning on making a great breakfast when they both woke up again.

* * *

AN: The bit of the song is All My Life by KC and Jojo, and I don't know if this story had any plot or if it made sense, but I did this in like 10 minutes so I hope it's not too bad! 


End file.
